The present disclosure relates to transfer devices. As a scheme for interconnecting semiconductor components that are used in a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone terminal, a serial transmission scheme represented by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) is well-known. With the serial transmission scheme, requirements for reduction in the number of interconnection wires and for lower power consumption can be met.
However, the number of slave devices that can be connected to a bus connecting a master device and the slave devices is limited in the above-mentioned serial transmission scheme. Because of this, as the number of slave devices connected to the bus increases, not only control of the slave devices by the master device becomes complex but also a load on the bus becomes large, thereby making it difficult to achieve high speed communication.